1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shaving machine and, more particularly, to an ice shaving machine for shaving an ice block into a lot of ice slices or chips.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional ice shaving machine 1 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 6 and 7 comprises a recessed base 12, a main body 11 mounted on the top of the base 12, a platform 13 mounted on the main body 11 and provided with a slotted shaving blade 15, a rotation disk 14 rotatably and movably mounted in the main body 11, a swivel handle (not labeled) swivelably mounted on the main body 11 and connected with the rotation disk 14, and a placement dish 17 mounted in the base 12 and located under the shaving blade 15 of the main body 11. When the conventional ice shaving machine 1 is in use, an ice block 16 is initially received in the main body 11 and placed on the platform 13 of the main body 11. Then, the swivel handle 17 is revolved to drive the rotation disk 14 so that the rotation disk 14 is moved downward to press the ice block 16. Then, the rotation disk 14 is driven and rotated by a driving motor (not shown) to rotate the ice block 16 so that the ice block 16 is turned by the rotation disk 14 and shaved by the shaving blade 15 to form a lot of ice chips which are extended through the shaving blade 15 and are injected toward the placement dish 17. However, the platform 13 is fixed and cannot be detached from the main body 11 so that it is difficult to clean the inside of the main body 11, thereby easily causing a sanitary problem.